<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adora's Destiny by doodleishere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516271">Adora's Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleishere/pseuds/doodleishere'>doodleishere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuties, Destiny, F/F, Love, Marriage, Wedding, for once i didn't make it angsty, i miss them, some liiiight spoilers for s5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24516271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodleishere/pseuds/doodleishere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Adora's destiny is just to love Catra for the rest of her life. And that's fine with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), catradora - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Adora's Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>there are some light spoilers for s5!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="writing">The first thing out of Adora’s mouth when she sees Catra is not “Wow.” It’s not “You look beautiful.” It’s not “I truly am the luckiest person in all of Etheria to be marrying you today. How did I ever get this lucky? This must be a dream.” Adora thinks that any of these would have been great. She’d been planning on saying something like them, shaping the words in her head so they’d come out of her mouth just right.</p><p class="writing">Instead, Adora blinks into She-Ra and then out again before she opens her mouth to let out…nothing. She just stands there, lips parted and words stuck in her throat like her brain’s short-circuited. (That’s exactly what seeing Catra has done to her, she thinks. Fried her brain.)</p><p class="writing">Somehow, Catra seems to like this reaction better than anything Adora had planned.</p><p class="writing">“Hey, Adora,” she purrs, reaching a hand forward. Adora accepts it quickly like she can’t get a hold of Catra quick enough (she can’t, she never can) and pulls gently, bringing Catra close enough that their chests meet when they breathe. “Like what you see?”</p><p class="writing">Adora still doesn’t speak; she can’t. All of her words are stuck behind her teeth, locked inside her throat. She just nods and swallows. It’s all that she can manage to do. Because Catra—Catra in a <em>suit</em>, no less—is a vision to behold. A vision that Adora totally does not deserve to have standing in front of her, ready to <em>marry her</em>. This isn't a destiny that was meant for her. This isn't what Adora was supposed to get. She was supposed to get a sword and a fail safe and a sacrifice. Instead, she got a sword and a fail safe and a <em>life</em>.</p><p class="writing">Whatever she’s done to make Catra think that she is worthy of her…she’ll do it again. She’ll do it a thousand more times if she has to. Whatever she has to do to keep Catra here, breathing her air, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to kiss them, she’ll do it. She won’t fight it at all. <em>What do you need? </em>she wants to ask her. <em>What do you need me to do so that you’ll stay with me?</em></p><p class="writing">“Adora?” Catra’s eyebrows wrinkle together, and it takes Adora a second of staring into her worried eyes for her to realize that she should probably say something before her fiancée—<em>wife, she’s about to be her wife</em>—begins to doubt herself. Adora imagines what she looks like, staring at Catra with her mouth agape and no words forming, and it makes her think of clones and green eyes and jumping off a ledge like she didn’t have a choice.</p><p class="writing">“You’re beautiful,” she forces out, shoving those memories down as far as she can. She’ll replace them with these, the ones of her fiancée (<em>wife!</em>) in a maroon and white suit and her hair down and her eyes gleaming like there’s magic stuck inside of them. She gulps and continues. “You are beautiful, and I love you, and you are my dream.” These words tumble out of her in a rush, like she’s broken the dam that was holding them all in.</p><p class="writing">Catra smiles at her then, and it’s all Adora can do not to burst into tears. <em>Beautiful. She’s perfect.</em></p><p class="writing">“I love you too, Adora,” Catra says through her grin, and she says it so gently, like if she says it too forcefully, Adora will break. Which she still might because what is this life? How has she made all of the decisions that led to this, to Catra in front of her telling her she <em>loves her</em>? Back in the Horde, staring at Catra and hoping for something more was a risk Adora wasn’t willing to take. Catra was there with her, and it was going to be enough because Adora didn’t know what she was going to do if it wasn’t. But this—she never could have even <em>dreamed </em>of this back then.</p><p class="writing">Adora leans in, and Catra is there waiting. Their lips move together, and Catra tastes how she always does, which simply means that she tastes like every dream Adora’s ever had about her and more. She moves a hand up to cup Catra’s face, and Catra feels like what Adora imagines a breeze turned living would feel like against her skin. (Cool, and soft, and right.) She feels like a promise kept and tastes like a promise made.</p><p class="writing">Adora used to think that her destiny was to save the world from princesses. Then she thought that her destiny was to save the world from the Horde. She stumbled upon a destiny to save the universe from Horde Prime, and that was all she was going to be able to do. Any other thoughts of a destiny or a hope for the future would have been wasted when she was never going to get to see it. But now, breathing Catra in and never wanting to stop, Adora realizes that maybe her destiny was just to be able to do this.</p><p class="writing"><em>I love you</em>, she thinks at her when they part. She hopes it’s showing in her eyes. Hopes it’s written across her skin, shining out of every pore. <em>I love you, and I am never letting you go</em>. She leaves her hand on Catra’s face, and Catra moves a hand to Adora’s waist, holding her there. Grounding her to this moment, proof that this isn’t a dream or a projected hope or some twisted up memory. This is <em>real</em>. Catra loves her, and it’s <em>real</em>.</p><p class="writing">They stand like that, nose to nose, chest to chest, heart to heart until Glimmer brings them out of each other and into the present.</p><p class="writing">“You can do all of that <em>after </em>you’re married!” Glimmer shrieks, placing a hand on each of them. “We have a wedding to get to right now!”</p><p class="writing">Adora looks at Catra.</p><p class="writing">Catra looks back.</p><p class="writing">“I love you,” Adora says aloud. She’s never going to get tired of saying that. Never going to get tired of seeing Catra’s ears perk up and hear a purr rumbling from her chest afterwards. Never going to get tired of loving her.</p><p class="writing">“I love you too, dummy,” Catra whispers back, lightly brushing a hand against Adora’s neck before setting it down on her shoulder. Hand on her shoulder, hand on her waist, and it’s all real. Adora is the luckiest person in all of the universe. Her destiny is the best one of all: to love Catra until the end of their days. It’s the best destiny Adora can think of. Catra smiles, and Adora can’t help but smile back. “Let’s go get married.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, i miss them so much so here's fic #2 of "catradora is the best ship to ever be shipped"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>